Winter Warmer
by Eagle Alchemist
Summary: A Missing dragon. Strange behavior of another. A worried girl. And the magical discovery made during a little father daughter bonding time. Part 6 of my HTTYD Saga.


**Winter Warmer**

_By Eagle Alchemist_

Snow lay thick on everything and the wind dropped the temperature further. Many villagers stayed inside, where warm hearths burned. Few braved the arctic weather. The dragon academy was being closed ahead of a nasty storm, predicted by Bucket. The food store house had been boarded up to protect the vital resources. Hiccup and his friends were overseeing things at the Great Hall. Kitta finished up securing the academy and now turned her attention to a pressing matter that was worrying her.

Her missing dragon.

Gem had disappeared three nights ago and no one had seen her. Between academy business and searching the island, Kitta had barely slept. Brock was growing concerned for her health. Her mother tried to reassure her that the Luna Fury would return at some point. Her father though knew how she felt. When he was a boy, the very same feelings had filled his every waking moment, when Toothless had taken off upon getting his new tail that allowed him to fly alone.

Entering the Great Hall Kitta looked for her father. Hiccup and the others were by the main fire pit, looking over several pieces of paper. Lists from the various people who kept Berk fed. Livestock counts, fishing quotas and a few other necessities. Waiting for the meeting to adjourn, Kitta then approached her father. Coming to his right side she leaned on the table that surrounded the pit. Hiccup was stacking the papers together.

"Dad. Any news?"

"Nothing yet." He stroked her hair "We'll find her. I promise."

"Hey chief!" One of the farmers called.

"What is it?" Hiccup turned to the man.

"Thought you'd want to know...the family and I just saw your dragon heading into the woods."

"Toothless? Hmm..." His brow furrowed in thought "Thanks, I'll look into it."

"Dad why would Toothless go off on his own?" Kitta asked.

"Good question. He doesn't do it often." He looked at his daughter and smiled "What do ya say you and I take a little father/daughter field trip?"

"I'm in." She grinned "But, what about mom?"

"She doesn't need to know about this." He winked "This is for you and me, okay sweetie?"

"Okay dad." She smiled.

Gathering provisions without Astrid finding out was a little tricky, but they were soon headed off into the woods as fresh snow began to fall. At first they followed the tracks left by the Night Fury. But the falling snow soon covered the trail. Now it was time to systematically search the area. Staying within sight of each other, father and daughter walked in a line. Thankfully the snow fall was lighter than normal, making it easier to see the other person. Kitta asked questions as they looked for her fathers best friend.

What could have made Gem leave? What could Toothless be doing out here alone?

Hiccup answered them as best as he could and chuckled to himself. Kitta was definitely his offspring. And that made him proud. A muffled but familiar sound got both of their attentions. Kitta headed toward Hiccup as he turned in the direction of the sound. A couple steps behind her father, Kitta watched in horror as he sank into the snow and vanished. Rushing to the spot she found a hole that the snow had buried.

"Dad! Dad can you hear me!?" She yelled in a panic "Dad! Please answer me!"

A groan. Shifting sounds. Then the familiar 'thump-tink' of her fathers mismatched feet.

"Ugh...I'm okay Kitta." He said rubbing his head.

"Can you climb out dad?"

"Uhhh..." Looking around he could only see one sliver of light "No, but I think I see another way out."

"Hang on, I'll get some vines and come down." She said.

"No don't. Keep heading in the direction we were walking. There's light that way." He told her.

"Dad are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Don't worry sweetie."

Still a bit unsure, she did as her father instructed. Luckily Kitta didn't have to walk far. Reaching a drop off into a small enclave, she knelt and looked over the edge at the rock face below. To her relief, she saw fingers poking and pushing at the rock. Carefully Kitta free climbed her way down to that spot and pulled away some dead roots. With those gone, the opening appeared easily. Hiccup's smiling face greeted her and she sighed with relief.

"See? Told you I'd be fine." He grinned.

"Can you blame me for worrying? How would I have explained it to mom." She told him.

"Haha, good point." Hiccup peered down into the enclave "Hmm...does that bunch of branches look sorta..."

"Purposely placed?" Kitta finished "Yeah it does."

"Lets check it out." He said climbing down.

The second their feet hit the ground the angry growling began. For a fraction of a second they froze. The growling intensified, sounding menacing with every passing moment. Hiccup drew his sword. Positioning himself between the sound and his child. His blade aflame, body prepared to defend, the growl got closer. He'd heard it before somewhere. Frowning he tried to remember. Then in a flash it came to him. The day, the very moment, before he lost his father. His best friend, under Drago's control, had growled just like this.

"Toothless?" Hiccup said lowering his weapon.

From within the structure, Toothless's head poked out, ears up. Upon realising it really was Hiccup the dragons demeanour changed. No longer aggressive, he came to Hiccup and nudged his friend for a pat, reassuring he wouldn't attack. Hiccup rubbed the dragons head affectionately.

"Hey Bud. Ya had me worried there. What are you doing out here?"

Moving behind his rider, Toothless nudged him. Hiccup put his blade back in it's holder and carefully moved forward. Glancing around the branches a sight he thought he'd never see greeted him. Looking back at Kitta, he held out his hand to her. Trusting her father implicitly Kitta took his hand and let him draw her to his side. Her eyes grew big and she gasped in surprise.

"Oh my gosh!"

"See? Didn't I promise we'd find Gem." Hiccup said.

"I can't believe it. Oh Gem. This is why you left?" She knelt and a very small version of Toothless scuttled over to her "To have babies? Awww...Dad they are so cute."

"I should have figured that this was the reason she disappeared." Hiccup laughed and looked at his dragon "You sure kept this a secret Bud."

Toothless made his laughing sound. Gem purred contently and the four babies began clambering all over Hiccup and Kitta. Each one was like a mini clone of their father. Except the smallest of them. A little female who had her mothers eyes. Three boys and one girl. Two happy parents. One proud chief and his over excited daughter. Watching her with the baby Night Fury's Hiccup felt so much joy. His daughter had found her dragon and was currently giggling as the offspring of his best friend climbed all over her, licking her face.

Berk's winter, just became a little warmer.

**The End**


End file.
